


Alone

by MultiFictionLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Bullying, Crying, Death, F/M, Fear, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad Science, Murder, POV Third Person, Plot, Protectiveness, Science Experiments, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shooting, Slow Romance, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Feels, Team Bonding, The Tesseract (Marvel), Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFictionLover/pseuds/MultiFictionLover
Summary: Y/N believes her soulmates are long dead, however, one day she wakes up and finds out that it's not actually true. Her soulmates are no others than Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. But before she gets to meet any of them she is taken by organisation her soulmates were all their lives fighting against. Will they ever reunite and live happily ever after? Or will they forever stay alone?Read to find out!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. And Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first ever story with multiple chapters. I hope you are going to like it, don't be shy and leave comment or kudos.
> 
> The story is written in 3rd POV. I have rewritten it from 1st POV because I thought it's not that good. I'm also using Y/N as the name of the main female character so you can insert your own name. Other attributes of the main female character are given (favourites, appearance...)
> 
> Y/N = Your name  
> F/N = First name  
> M/N = Middle name  
> L/N = Last name
> 
> I will be adding tags as the story continues so don't worry.  
> New chapters will be maybe once a month or even more apart, it depends on how I'm going to prosecute with writing.
> 
> I also want to warn you before you proceed that my native language is NOT English so errors may occur.  
> I don't own the characters except for the main female character. I'm not following the films, the plot is mine but there might be some similarities.
> 
> Please don't copy this work or the banners to other sites. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds out that one of her soulmates is alive, but she is not prepared to meet yet and that might be the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your name  
> 

**Friday 14th November 2014**

It's another beautiful day in New York. The sun is rising higher in the sky. It looks like it's going to rain any time soon. However, that's not a problem because Y/N likes dark stormy days. It's sometimes better than the heated sweaty ones.

The girl just woke up, only her pyjamas on, her ginger hair messy like a bird's nest. She does this ritual every morning. Wash her tired eyes, strip from the pyjama, look at the reflection in the mirror and see nothing. As always. Her soul mark isn't there like all the previous days.

The red-haired girl lives in a world where everyone has at least one soulmate. It sounds pretty romantic, two or more people who complete each other’s soul. But not to her. Her skin is not absolutely blank, but she would rather have nothing than this.

A straight line decorates her left collarbone, it looks like something is crossed, a mistake the universe made, an error she has been reminded of her whole life.

On the other collarbone, there is a dulled spot. This one looks a little bit more encouraging, some letters are lightly evident.

St G and R is everything the girl has. She was supposed to have not one, but two soulmates. Two people who would love her, two people who would do anything for her, two people whom she could give her love to, however, the cosmos must hate her and killed them instead. Every morning she is waiting for a miracle to happen, waiting for the marks to fully show up, but she also knows it’s never going to happen...

When the aliens were coming from the portal high on the sky two years ago, she was right in the middle of the chaos, running with the crowd of terror-stricken people as far as possible from the danger. It was terrible. The ginger woman thought she was going to die, and at that time she was in peace with the idea of dying.

She would join her soulmates, which back then didn't seem like a bad idea at all. She was really hopeless. Now the girl is glad she can live her well-disposed life. She is thankful The Avengers were there saving the people from the unknown danger.

Everyone already knows what it means when the marks are crossed or not whole. It's a newly discovered fact. It indicates that the soulmates are dead or incapable which means they have amnesia or are in a coma. The coma and amnesia part can occur only if you’ve already met the soulmate. And because she has never met any of them, she knows the line and faded spot are not due to any of the reasons.

When you don't have a mark at all, it simply signifies the soulmate is not born yet. Sometimes you get another soulmate when the first one is dead. But it is really rare, and it seems the young girl is not that lucky.

She didn't realize, but she started sobbing, silent tears slowly streaming from her eyes at the memories. The memories of her childhood are still painful. Before her so-called soul marks showed up, she was so energetic and joyful. But then, after the life-changing moment, she absolutely changed. She was like without a life; always anxious and sad.

Even though it is a long time after the girl found out the truth, it's still sad. Every time she checked and nothing was on her skin, it broke her heart a little more, crushing her incomplete soul. She wasn't only sad for herself, but also for her soulmates. They died, but at least they had each other, or that's what she believes in.

Everyone learns the name of their soulmate on their 10th birthday. Her mother read her stories about soulmates, how the feeling of meeting them was like beyond heaven. The name would slightly burn when you are close for the first couple of times. However, she said, it was nothing compared to the feeling of your soul finally complete. It's a shame the girl will never feel that. Her mother used to tell her how she met with her soulmate, Y/N's father.

It was in 6th grade. How romantic. Her mother was new in the school and when the teacher announced her name, her father screamed: "That's my soulmate everyone!"

They talked, became best friends and when the time came, they became lovers until their death. They died a few years ago in a car accident. It was hard for the only child they left behind, they were supporting in every way, keeping the girl sane in the hardest of times, helping her cope with the fact of no soulmate, however, everyone once has to die, so after time she moved on. Everyone has to at one point.

When the ginger girl was in middle school and everyone already knew their soulmate's name she was being bullied a lot. She was being bullied because of her soul marks. Kids called her names like a freak, an abomination. She could endure it only thanks to her amazing parents, she'll never be grateful enough for what they did for her.

She has always wanted to be like her parents, live the whole life happily together with someone who would love her, with her soulmates, with her destined one but that's not ever going to happen.

The day of her 10th birthday she remembers that she was so excited, jumping and screaming around playfully. The day feels like it was yesterday. The little girl with a cute braid on each side of her head was waiting for the whole day, constantly asking her mum when it's going to happen. And then when the day was nearing its end, a straight line and few letters showed up on her collarbones - she was confused, expecting names to show up instead.

She remembers she was crying the next day when her parents finally told her what it meant. Her parents didn't know what to do, how to fix it, it was crushing their heart seeing their only child like this - sad, confused, disappointed in herself. Since then Y/N was blaming herself for it, she still is, even though she knows she couldn't do anything to prevent her soulmates’ deaths. It's just the way the universe wants it and she has to accept it. Even though it’s hard.

But that was a long time ago. Now she is living a peaceful life. In the past, she even had a few boyfriends, but after some time everyone left her because of their own soulmate. She has already learnt how to cope with it and now she is seeking no one because everyone already met their destined one.

It's time for her to go to work. The young woman is working at the labs of Stark Industries and sometimes for SHIELD. On occasion, she is even working with the mighty Tony Stark himself on some projects. He's not as bad as the media say, however, he is not a saint. Nevertheless, he is an absolute genius and there's no denying it. She doesn't think he remembers they have ever worked together, but that’s absolutely fine by her. It was a great experience.

Her domain is hacking, programming, everything you can do on a computer, just name it, although she is also working on a degree in medicine. She loves her job. It helps take her mind off from her insecurities.

The girl is already going late, but big brains need a bit of sleep from time to time to work properly. She also needs her beauty sleep, she can't go to work looking like a lifeless zombie.

The Stark Industries complex is not far away from her apartment, but when she oversleeps it's still a dilemma. She takes her coat and umbrella and steps outside her apartment, locks the door and heads to her working place. It's already pouring like crazy outside so the umbrella comes to handy.

After a while running with an umbrella in her head, she is finally in front of the complex. She steps in, shows her ID card to FRIDAY the A.I. who runs it here and heads towards the labs, looking for the place she is working at and starts making progress on her projects.

Right now she is struggling with a program to decrypt encrypted conversations for SHIELD. They want it as soon as possible and she is trying really hard, although it's a little bit more difficult, however, she never gives up. The girl usually works on medical projects but she can do a bit of programming as well.

Today is a completely regular dull day for the girl, nothing extraordinary happened. For a short time, she talked to her colleagues but it's always really uncomfortable because they mostly think she is a weirdo due to her odd soul marks.

Unfortunately, they know about it. She doesn't know how that happened, she always wears shirts that hide her collarbones, but maybe some other girl saw it in the bathroom when she was changing from her lab coat or something and told it to everyone else. That's the reason why she doesn't have many friends in general. Her days are lonely, she is mainly focused on her work and she is okay with that. That's after all that is what she is there for; to work hard and make many. Not to make friends. Even though it would be easier if nobody was looking at her like she is an outcast.

The day was eventually over, she completed the program, it was working smoothly. She sends it in SHIELD and packs her things. Then the girl went back home, eating dinner and going back to sleep. Sometimes she wonders if this is what she really wants from life.

**Saturday 15th November 2014**

Finally, it's Saturday, a day off. The ginger girl woke up and peeked out of the window, it was beautiful weather outside. The sun was shining brightly, no clouds on the blue sky.

She went to the mirror, checking if something changed with her soul marks. She wasn't expecting anything, it's just a part of a routine, but when she finally looked she couldn't believe her own eyes.

On her right collarbone, where before was just St G R is now a full name and it isn't just a common name. No, it really isn't.

The name is Steve Grant Rogers. The Steve Rogers, the Captain freakin' America, America's greatest hero, the man the girl was learning about in school.

 _But he is dead, no? He died in World War II... It's not possible. Nobody can just come back to life, but the soul mark is fully visible, so he can't be dead, soul marks are never wrong._ That are the girl's first thoughts.

She doesn't know what to do, she doesn't believe that this is happening. However, she is sure that she can't tell anyone. They would think she is just some crazy fangirl who took it too far and now is pretending she is Captain America's soulmate. There exist those people who tattoo the names of celebrities on their body and pretend to be their soulmate.

For a while, she thinks she might faint. The girl was longing for this day to come. She was longing to meet her soulmate alive, although she wasn't expecting this. However, she still doesn't know for sure that he is actually alive. She is going to wait for now. News like that had to be on TV sooner or later.

And if he is alive then that's something her future self will have to deal with.

From what the girl knows Captain America is a real gentleman and a perfect man altogether. She doesn't deserve someone like that, a hero. And besides everyone knows that his soulmate back in his days was James Barnes alias Bucky. They were inseparable, the symbol of unconditional love.

But the soul marks are never wrong. Never in history happened that the mark paired the wrong people. Soulmates always fall in love after time. So maybe she has a chance for her happy ever after. But that's just her wishful thinking she is no one compared to a hero and she won't bother him with her pathetic self if he is really alive.

***

He indeed is alive. It's on TV. They found him under the ocean, frozen. It all fell on her like tons of bricks. And now she realised just how real and serious the situation that she is in is. Her soul mark didn't lie after all and the girl is wondering if she is lucky. The answer is probably yes.

Every girl wants to have Captain America as their soulmate, but the girl is not so sure. Her whole life, she was mourning her long-dead soulmates, she has so many issues she can't even count them. And now this...

When she thinks about it, the straight line on her left collarbone must belong to James Barnes. Captain America is not going to want an extra soulmate after he lost the one he spent his childhood and most of his life with. And she is okay with that, he deserves someone better than the broken girl. She is not fit for a hero.

She shuts the thoughts out, trying to relax. She puts her headphones on and goes to the park to clear her frantic mind.

It took a lot of time until she arrived in the park. There were many people around, although it doesn't matter to the girl. She is here to take her mind off things.

She sat on a bench under a magnificent bush full of blooming flowers, it was keeping her in a cool pleasant shadow. It was a really warm autumn day. Something you don't really see these days because it's always raining.

The girl is just relaxing with her headphones on, the music blasting to her ears, it's something she heard on a radio and it was nice so she downloaded it. This is what she does when she is lost, watching people walking around her, living their lives, having their troubles and listening to music.

She used to go here with her parents for a walk around the park. They were talking, joking, sometimes even singing when they were in a good mood. This is her happy place where she can just forget everything from the real world.

When she was dreaming, floating in her mind, she started feeling a slight burning pain on her collarbone. She lifts her head and that's when she sees him. Her soulmate, Steve Rogers. To her luck is he is far away from her but she can still see him. The blond man is accompanied by a man who looked a lot like director Fury.

The girl saw the director of SHIELD only on pictures but now that she concentrates on his face she is sure it's him. She immediately stands up, hides her face even though they don't know her and runs back home. She is not prepared for the encounter. She may never be.


	2. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his feelings after waking up from the ice and finding out he has a brand new soulmate waiting for him somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your name
> 
> F/N = First name  
> M/N = Middle name  
> L/N = Last name

**Saturday 15th November 2014**

Waking up in a different century, that's quite overwhelming and Steve can confirm that. He has been woken up just yesterday evening and the whole night he read a bunch of files. It was a long night, he was introduced to the internet and discovered a lot from what is new.

He read about the newly discovered information about soulmates. That's something that caught his interest the most because of Bucky. In his time everyone thought the crossed marks meant death. However, now they discovered it also has other meanings. A bit of hope flickered at that realization. Nothing is impossible if he survived 70 years frozen in ice.

There were also some files about his friends back in the 40s and it seems everyone the blond knew is dead.

He has already talked with some of their offsprings like Tony Stark, Howard's son. The man looks a lot like Howard. What regards his character, the supersoldier can't say much after such a short time.

However, the captain read some articles in papers about Stark and it was nothing pretty. Nevertheless, he is not going to judge him by what the media says. The paparazzi would do anything to write an interesting story. The blue-eyed man is going to make his own opinion about the billionaire.

Then he briefly met Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece. She is an agent of SHIELD like seemingly Peggy was. Actually, he heard Peggy even helped to start it. He is really proud of what she accomplished in her long life. She was always a strong woman and a good friend. The brown-haired woman helped him when Bucky was captured by HYDRA and he went through the transformation. He is just sorry that he didn't wake up sooner because Peggy died a few years ago. She will always remain in his heart like all his friends from the war...

However, one thing when he woke up completely shocked him. Bucky's mark on his left collarbone was still replaced by a straight line. There is still hope that he is alive, but that's not what gave him the shock. On his right collarbone, there is a new name, girl's name. It says F/N M/N L/N.

She has to be born after he "died" because he doesn't remember he was supposed to have another soulmate. He is ashamed that he made her think her soulmate is dead. It must have been terrible knowing your destined one will never show up. The blond can't really relate because he and Bucky knew each other since childhood and when they found out they are soulmates their bond even tightened.

He has to find the girl and show her she is not alone anymore and he thinks that's not going to be a problem from what they said in SHIELD they have every single person in their database.

He is not saying she is going to fully replace the hole in his heart that belongs to Bucky, but maybe they can find solace in each other. And then the blue-eyed man can start looking for Bucky, no matter if he is dead or alive. Until he sees his body he won't give up hope.

Now the supersoldier is talking with the director of SHIELD Nick Fury. The two of them are walking around a beautiful looking park. Almost everything has changed from the 40s and Steve is aware of that. He is in the same city, but he doesn't recognize it at all. That's one of the worst things for the blond to get used to.

As they are walking around the park Fury describes to Steve what he is supposed to be doing after his long vacation in the ocean.

When suddenly the blond man freezes. He feels burning pain on his right collarbone. The same feeling like with Bucky. It must be her. She must be nearby. However, he doesn't even know what she looks like. It would be hard to find her. He is going to ask the director if he can help him with finding her.

"So Captain, for now, you are going to stay low. You will stay in the headquarters. We have to do some tests on you if you are absolutely healthy and fine, besides we don't want HYDRA to take you, now when everyone knows you are back. However, before that, you should meet your future team which you are going to work with." The director of SHIELD said as they are slowly walking, blank and professional look on the one-eyed man's face. For the short time, Steve knows him he hasn't seen him change that expression.

Fury is right the supersoldier is not fit to go to the action just yet. He needs to adjust to this new world and settle things with his newfound soulmate. But what really caught the blond's interest is that the other man mentioned HYDRA, the organisation he died destroying. At least that's what he was thinking when he crashed the plane into the freezing water.

"I understand, sir, and I think you are right. However, I have to ask you one question." Steve blurted out, he can't hide how taken aback he is by the news. He almost stops walking that's just how disturbing the words were. He is praying that he heard wrong and HYDRA is long gone.

"Go on." The other man encourages as he turns his head at Steve.

"HYDRA is still existing? I thought I destroyed it alongside the Red Skull." The supersoldier says as nervously brushes his fingers through his golden hair. He got everything off his chest and now he is waiting for the answer.

"We don't know how big and where HYDRA is at this moment, but yes, we know it's still here waiting to strike." The bold man answers and it's absolutely not what Steve was hoping to hear. It's a big disappointment.

"It's horrible, knowing I sacrificed myself and helped nothing..." Steve stated with a sad expression. He is disappointed in himself that he didn't manage to stop the organisation for good.

"You ended the war. I think that's good enough." The director tries to lighten up the mood and it's helping.

"Alright then, I'll retreat. I understand you want to have clean hands and not be worrying about me. I have just one request. Would you help me find my Soulmate?" Steve finally says what has been on his mind since he saw the name on his right collarbone. He is hoping that the other man is willing to help him because otherwise, he has no idea how to find her among all the people in the city. She could be living anywhere. New York is a big city.

"I'm sorry, but Sergeant Barnes is dead, we didn't find him..." The dark-skinned man replies. He is confused because Steve didn't express the request clearly.

The supersoldier is aware of the fact that he will be reminded of Bucky a lot of times in the future. But it still hurts that his other soulmate can’t be here with him discovering this new world with new options on how to live. He would love this new era with all its technology and inventions. Bucky had always been into this kind of stuff.

"No, I wasn't addressing to Bucky, even though I would like to have him alive by my side. I was talking about my other soulmate..." Steve tries to correct his previous statement as they circled the park many times now. The gentle wind is caressing their faces. The blond is enjoying his first day among the living so far.

"Other soulmate? In your files, there is no other soulmate mentioned..." Fury states, his voice still full of confusion. Steve understands that it wasn't their main priority looking if he has another soul mark on his body.

"In my time, she must have not been born yet, sir. I would like to find her..." Steve explains with a soft and calm voice. Only the thought of her makes him smile. But he also feels guilty for moving on from Bucky. But he is sure his other soulmate would understand and wish he was happy.

"I'll see what I can do. I suppose you know her name..." At that Fury stops and Steve does the same. The dark-skinned man is exhausted from all the walking it's nothing for a supersoldier, but for a normal human his age that's something else.

"Yes, of course. Her name is F/N M/N L/N." The blond man replied. The beautiful name of his soulmate surely belongs to an equally beautiful woman.

"The name sounds a bit familiar. I'll look into our database and I'll get you to know when we find something..." That's all Steve needs to hear and it lefts a smile resting on his face. He will get to know who she is soon.

"Thank you very much, sir. I really appreciate your effort." Steve really doesn't know to express his thanks. He doesn't know what he would without help. He is struggling with ordinary things let alone finding someone he doesn't know anything about.

"You're welcome, Captain. Now let's head back to the base." The director states and starts walking in the direction of the car they came here with, Steve immediately follows him.

When they arrived at the car they stepped in and rode together to the Triskelion and on the way there, Fury informed him that tomorrow he is going to meet his new team. The Avengers. The team of superheroes who saved the city.

Steve can't stop wondering about Y/N - What's her personality and appearance like. He would love her no matter her looks. He just hopes she's not going to hate him. Because of him and Buck, she had to live her whole life, knowing her soulmates were dead. It had to be difficult, but when he finds her the blond gentleman will try to make it up to her, cherish her if she lets him. He is just worried he will mess this new chance up.

He is so happy universe gave him another chance. He knows it's a rare situation. Nevertheless, he is going to wait for a while. He has to adjust to the new world and then he can finally meet her. It's not like she's going to disappear overnight.


	3. Life-changing Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds herself in a situation that changes her life for good. She really wasn't planning on getting kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your name

**Saturday 15th November 2014**

The way back is long. It's already dark and Y/N is not home yet. Now when she thinks about it at least she could have taken a bike with her, it would be much faster. It's not safe out at dark in New York and the girl is aware of that. A lot of crime is going on here particularly at night.

As she is walking down the street she thinks about her soulmate and why she ran away. She just wasn't prepared and also scared thanks to her insecurities. There will be many other opportunities to meet him. It's just not the right time yet. And she is not sure if it's ever going to be.

The ginger girl speeds up a little bit, it's just a faster walking she is not running yet. The dark scares her because she knows what could happen to a girl like her at night especially now that she is all by herself. She watched many horrors and this is how every single one begins.

She keeps walking when she gets the feeling someone is following her. She quickly dismisses the idea and keeps on walking. It's probably just her imagination playing with me. The horror movies and thrillers, that's where the fear comes from. Sometimes she even dreams about being part of the movie. She is a crazy but unharmful nerd.

Nevertheless, the thought doesn't go away. So for the safety of her mind, she speeds up even more. She is practically running now. Adrenaline starts flowing through her veins it's really like a scene from a movie. Her heart is beating fast, it feels like it's going to jump out of her chest any time soon. The worst thing is there is no reason for all of this. She is just paranoid. Everything is going to be alright at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

When she turns around the corner, she looks behind if someone is there. The girl can't see anyone, but that doesn't mean she is going to slow down now. She is already too frightened and she wants to arrive home as soon as possible. Her mind is not thinking clearly. It's just her imagination. Nothing bad is going to happen she tries to reassure herself in her mind but it's not working.

After a while of running, she is panting like she just ran a marathon. She is not in good shape and she knows it. All she does is sitting around and working on a computer. She exercises her brain, not her muscles even though she needs it sometimes. Maybe she should stop with this nonsense and walk the rest of the way home normally.

So she stops running and keeps walking like a normal human being and it's really funny. That terrible feeling in her gut was right after all because now she can feel a hand around her throat, choking her from behind. She tries to scream, but only a muffled squeal escapes from her lips. The pressure on her neck doesn't let her form words or any kind of audible sound. Tears start streaming wildly from her eyes she is not getting enough oxygen in her lungs.

She tries to fight back, kicking around attempting to hit the attacker, but it does no good, although she keeps on trying. After a while, like a miracle, she manages to break free.

Even though she is absolutely out of breath, she has never run so fast in her life before and for a second it seems like she is going to run away from the danger and forget about everything that just happened. But then she hears a bang and feels a horrible pain shot through her thigh. The guy from before had a gun and he fired it at her. Now she truly stands no chance.

Blood starts flowing from the wound. Her legs give up and she falls on the ground like a rag doll. When she lands she hits her head, ringing sounds appear in her ears. She tries to crawl away, however, she knows it's pointless. At least she doesn't give up without a struggle.

That's when a van arrives and another man steps out of the vehicle. He walks closer to the other man. This doesn't look like a random mugging, they must have planned this whole operation. However, the question is why this particular girl? There is nothing special about her except for her soulmate.

From afar, through the ringing in her ears, the girl can barely hear them shouting. It's really muffled but she hears what they are saying. The attackers are arguing about what they’ve just done. And the guy who joined them just a minute ago seems to be the head of the whole operation and he is pissed.

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU HAD ONE JOB! BOSS SAID NO DAMAGE! IF SHE BLEEDS OUT TO DEATH IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!Take her to the car..." The head of the operation shouts furiously at the one who shot the girl that is now laying on the sidewalk struggling through her pain.

The footsteps are coming closer to the girl and the man with the gun from before grabs her hair and pulls her to stand. Another wave of pain shots through her thigh at the sudden movement. She is too weakened from the wound so it's easy for him to do whatever he pleases with the powerless girl. However, she still tries to resist him, but the blood loss and exhaustion are too much for her to handle.

The attacker wins the nonexistent fight and hits the girl in the head. She loses consciousness and then he drags her into the van. One of the attackers sits behind the wheel, that's the leader, and the other one sits with the unconscious body of a girl in the back so he can watch over her. They can't let her escape, they will have enough problems solely from the fact that they harmed her.

***

When the girl tries to open her eyes she is surprised that she is alive. She can feel that her wrists and ankles are strapped to a table on which she is laying. As she manages to fully open her eyelids bright light blinds her. Her throat is dry from the lack of water and she is starving. That means she had to be out of it for quite a while because she has eaten before she went to the park.

Her thigh doesn't hurt that much anymore. Her head is still throbbing from the hit though. Thank God it's only slightly bleeding and she doesn't have a concussion. She needs her brain to come up with a plan. They had to patch her up before she has woken up. That's good to know because that means they don't want her dead at least not yet. And the girl can work with that information. It will add her more time to escape.

Just now she finally fully realized what situation she is in. She doesn't have any money nor any particularly interesting skills. Nobody will pay the ransom because she has no one in her life that will be looking for her, that will miss her. It's sad, really.

Maybe, her coworkers will see that she is missing. That's her only hope. However, they wouldn't bother looking for her because not a single one of them cares. She has to save herself and not rally on others if she wants to live. Whatever they are going to do to her won't be anything good.

Her frantic thoughts are interrupted when she hears someone arguing nearby. It's a totally new voice and the one that belongs to the one who was shooting. This new man is probably the real boss that the man before was talking to on the phone because he is really annoyed and the other man sounds scared of him.

"I ordered to bring her unharmed and what you did? YOU’VE SHOT HER! You are lucky, Williams, I need every man right now, although I would let someone kill you." The boss shouts threats at the other man whose surname seems to be Williams, the boss is waving with his hands around like a maniac.

"But boss she was trying to escape..." Williams tries to defend himself but it's pointless. He lowers his head in shame as he completes the sentence. He knows he messed up when he pulled the trigger. He knows what is awaiting him if it ends up well. Endless mocking and getting the worst jobs which no one wants. He has seen others messed up and now he is in their place.

"That's not an excuse! She was one girl and you were two. Are you two that useless you can't even fight a girl?" The boss remarks his tone indicates that he thinks he is better than anyone else in the room. He won't let anyone tell him otherwise.

"He could have helped me with her. Davis was just sitting in the van. It's also his fault, boss." The gunner is trying to ease his wrongdoing by bringing his colleague Davis, the leader of the mugging, into the picture.

When they were in the middle of an argument the girl laying on the table tries to free herself from the chains but it just made a rattling sound. It lured the boss' attention and he turned and then smiled in the direction of the girl, after that, he shifted back and continues in jelling on the other guy.

"I don't care! You were the one who shot her! GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! And don't show up until I say otherwise." Then he turned back at the girl and begun happily marching to her. Meanwhile, Williams quickly left the room not daring to stay any longer and tempt the boss' patience more.

"You are finally awake... We can begin!" The boss says as he approached the front of the table. By the tone he is using to speak he is happy and excited for whatever is going to happen. The man bends above the girl's head and looks at her with a smirk on his lips but she can't see him in return because of the bright light. The only thing she sees is the silhouette of the man and it scares her. Her heart is hammering in her chest, it's so loud that she can't almost hear what she is about to say.

"W-What do you w-want from me? Where a-am I?" The girl manages to say but it's only a whimper her voice is shaking as she is sobbing, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She is trying not to make too much noise so she doesn't anger the man even more than he already is. Although she is terrified and it's really hard to hide it. She has never thought something like this would happen to her. These kinds of things can only be seen in a movie. This wasn't supposed to happen in real life. This wasn't supposed to happen to her.

One minute she is worrying about her soulmate who just came back to life and the other she is strapped to a table probably facing immense pain or death. Now she really regrets that she didn't approach the captain while she still had the chance. She will never get to meet him. If only she hasn't been such a coward she could have been with her soulmate. He would protect her, after all, he is Captain America, the hero.

"Worry not my child, if you endure this, you will be grateful." The boss softly reassures and his smile only widens. He puts a hand on the girl's shoulder as he speaks in an attempt to calm her down. Even though he knows it won't do any good.

What does he mean if she endures? That's the girl's main question. Maybe they are going to experiment on her. The girl heard some rumours around the lab that SHIELD had a problem with an organisation that experiments on people. The man might be from that organisation. That's just her luck. She also heard that every experiment ended up with the patient's death. No one yet survived.

"C-can you at least give me some water? Please, I'm b-begging you." The girl pleads since her throat hurts, it's absolutely dry and she needs water if she is supposed to stay alive. There is a small chance that he will grant her request. But at least she tried.

"No, there's no time for that you have to withstand it a little longer. It could disrupt the experiment if I let you drink fluids now." The man in front of her replies, the once wide evil smile vanishes and his tone changes from soft and cheerful to cold and emotionless, it looks like the question wasn't such a good idea. He takes whatever is his job seriously.

As the girl's request was denied her mind once again thinks about the utter nightmare she is now living. If she is not going to die from dehydration she will die because of the crazy experiment the madman will perform on her. She doesn't want to die she is only 28 years old, her whole life ahead of her.

"P-Please let me go. You don't have to do this, I'll tell no one..." The girl tries to reason with the man that is hidden behind the bright light. It normally doesn't work in the movies she is usually watching but after all, this is the reality and it might be different. So she tries either way.

"Don't fuss, my dear, be happy! You are the most promising of them all. Your stats are excellent!" The boss says and his smile returns to his face. It's even brighter than before. He is really passionate about what he is doing and the girl doesn't know if it's good or not.

"T-There are others?!" Her worries that he really works for the organisation that SHIELD is against are confirmed and now it's sure she is not going to wake up after he is done. At this moment the girl thinks about all the victims that this monster has killed and she is going to join them shortly.

"But of course. My little experiments, but they were all a failure. They weren't made for greatness unlike you."

"W-Who are y-you?" The girl's voice is terribly shaking from the fear. This is madness, she doesn't want to die. How can someone be so cruel to his own kind...

"I, my dear, am the one who soon is going to save you from your boring life." As the madman says the words he leans even more above the girl, she can now see his face properly. He has only a few strands of hair on the head and the left side is absolutely bold. His face is also slightly burned on the left side, probably from some previous experimentation. His dark brown eyes are screaming evil and if she wasn't scared yet now she undoubtedly is.

He takes a knife from a small table nearby and cuts her shirt off, only her black and gold lace bra left. As he is done with undressing her his expression changes, his smile only widens at the sight of the mark she is bearing on her collarbone.

"Look what we have here... Captain's girl. I already knew you have something to do with SHIELD but this? I'm going to enjoy this so much..."

He puts a gag into her mouth and then sets something very sharp like needles into her body, but it's bigger almost like tubes. It hurts like hell. The tubes are attached to a tank with fluid inside. After everything is on its place the strange fluid is being pumped through the tubes right into the girl's veins. Her whole body burns, the pain is unbelievable. It's like a fire, she is burning from inside. She tries to scream, but the gag stops her. Only muffled sounds escape but that gives little comfort. Teardrops are wildly running down her cheeks, she feels like she is going to die any minute.

He could have at least given her some sedatives she thinks as she is trying to escape the pain. Meanwhile, the mad scientist is loudly laughing because so far it seems like it's working. He looks at the tank and waits until all the fluid disappears into the girl's body. It takes just a few more minutes and it's done all the fluid is gone.

After that, he takes a shiny blue cube and a sceptre with bluestone in the middle. The cube is the tesseract the girl has already heard about and the sceptre must be the one Loki had when he tried to enslave the earth. Both these things are supposed to be locked in SHIELD and heavily guarded. Y/N is not really interested in the aliens and Norse mythology stuff but this is well-known information around her workplace. These two objects are immensely powerful are it's not easy to get your hands on them and what's worse it seems like he is going to use them on her.

The scientist puts the tesseract into a machine which is connected to the table the girl is laying on he activates the cube with the sceptre and it starts shining brighter and brighter by every second. Unbearable pain fills her body and her vision starts blurring on the edges. Her head hurts so much it feels like thousands of needles are stabbing her. She is grateful when the darkness claims her at least she doesn't have to endure the pain any longer.

The mad scientist continues in the experiment not caring if the patient is conscious or not. It takes only a few more minutes and the process is done. The man just smiles at the result because it seems like this is one of the successful tries. However, there is no time for celebration yet because the previous ones seemed hopeful as well and it didn't end up how he wanted. Maybe this time it will be different.


	4. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets with his new team and shares the news about his new soulmate with them. They are all very supportive and accept him into their group with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this took so long, however, a new chapter is here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Y/N = Your name  
> F/N = First name  
> M/N = Middle name  
> L/N = Last name

**Sunday 16th November 2014**

Today is the day when he is going to meet his new teammates and Steve is really excited. Fury already showed him files about who is on the team and he can’t wait to meet them. They all specialise in different techniques of fighting and the supersoldier believes it’s going to be interesting. They have been a team without him for a while now so the blond hopes they will accept him into their group.

Anthony Stark is a member of the team whom he has already met. Steve read that the man has some kind of super-strong flying armour and he calls himself Ironman. The only thing Steve can think about right now is how he is going to be strong and valuable air support. It’s good to have a familiar face as his teammate.

The files also mentioned two agents of SHIELD but they are not just ordinary agents of the organisation. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, his weapon of choice is a bow so a long-range fighter, that will be useful, Steve notes. The other, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, a former agent of KGB. She can do pretty much everything from what the man read in the file. She has expertise in every kind of weapon and every kind of combat. He is looking forward to meeting them both.

Then there was a file about a man who turns into a green monster when his pulse is too high. It's because of gamma radiation, an experiment went wrong according to what he read. Dr Bruce Banner alias The Hulk. He is probably good in mass destruction, but hard to control. Steve is taking note of that and he will try to remember it in the future.

The supersoldier is supposed to be their leader and he needs to be informed. That's also why he is kinda nervous and a little bit afraid that they won't want someone who just joined to tell them what to do.

And the last one is the god of thunder Thor from a realm called Asgard. Steve still can't understand that he will be fighting side by side with a god. It seems surreal.

The Norse god has a hammer called Mjölnir and he can control lightning and fly. There wasn't a lot about the man, just the basics. However, it's really impressive and shocking, having a god on a team. The soldier is looking forward to learning more about the guy.

Half a day passes by, Steve is going through some tests to make sure the 70 years long vacation in the ice didn’t do any damage to his body and after all that it's the time for the meeting. They are supposed to meet on a floating ship, Steve remembers it’s called helicarrier, and that's exactly where they are heading with director Fury right now.

***

Now on the helicarrier, Steve is waiting with Fury in the main room. The two of them are sitting around a round table which the blond supposes is also for the rest to sit around once everyone arrives, however, there are not enough chairs so Fury won’t be included or he will be sitting somewhere else.

From the table, they can see the agents who are controlling the flying aircraft below them and there is also a good view through the huge window in the front of the control room. It’s obvious that the director is proud of all this, his smile indicates that. And as they are waiting Steve tries to break the uncomfortable awkward silence by asking a question he had in mind since he woke up this morning.

"Sir, did you find my soulmate yet?” The blue-eyed man is curious even though he is sure that they couldn’t have found the woman that completes his soul yet. It was just yesterday he mentioned her and it surely is not their priority number one. But there’s no harm in asking. Although he has no intention in finding her right now he has to put himself together first and adjust. However, he wants to know who the mysterious girl is and more importantly if she is safe and happy.

"I'm sorry Captain there wasn't time for that yet." The director answers apologetically and his expression softens, the truth is he has forgotten. Sometimes it’s too much on him watching over an organisation this big but he won’t let anyone see his weak spots so everyone thinks he is indestructible.

"Alright sir, but please I need to at least know if she is safe," Steve said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice even though he anticipated that answer.

"Right after the meeting, I'll tell some agents to take care of it." Director Fury reassures the man that is sitting around the table with him. This time he will try to not forget.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the effort." Steve once again says his thanks because the dark-skinned man and his organisation doesn't have to do all that for him, they don't owe him anything so he expresses his gratitude for their help.

And then they wait in silence for others to show up. It's actually really boring and Steve is thinking about walking around the helicarrier to stretch his legs but then someone finally arrives and it's Tony Stark. That's quite the surprise for both men that he is the first one because they know the billionaire usually likes to arrive fashionably late.

As the genius walks in the room full of himself he says: "Ohh, Capsicle, who would think we'll be in the same team, fighting criminals side by side." He was full of energy. And yes, Steve heard of his infamous sarcastic remarks and nicknames and he hopes it's not going to be as bad as everyone says.

"Mr Stark, it's good to see you." Steve greets the man who joined them in the room as he stands from his chair to go to the engineer to shake hands.

"You already forgot? Guess that's the age... For the last time, I'm telling you to call me Tony, we are teammates now. Mr Stark was my father as you probably know." Tony says as they are shaking hands with Steve. He is kinda tired of nonstop saying and reminding that to others, however, it's worth it when he doesn't have to think about his excuse of a father every time someone says that. It doesn't matter in meetings, that would be unprofessional even for him.

"Alright, then Tony." Steve corrects himself. It's actually better because like that he doesn't have to associate him with Howard that much.

"You look great by the way, for your age. What are you doing, yoga? Some tips?" Tony says jokingly as their hands split, he is trying to poke the Captain into some reaction that is not fit for a boy scout such as him and it’s starting to work.

"Stop with the nonsense," Steve said annoyed, standing in front of the other man and Fury is watching them from his spot on the chair. The blue-eyed man is trying to keep his cool but it’s really getting on his nerves. If this is what it'll be like then the blond doesn't know if he can take it.

Maybe if he gets to know Tony better he will change his mind and they'll be friends. After all, they just met like a day ago. However, Tony has to follow orders there's no exception and if he doesn't then there is going to be a lot of arguing. Steve won’t step down from that. He cannot accept disobedience. That's against his rules. Without discipline there is chaos and you can’t win that way.

"Good to see you again Stark," greets Fury with a fake smile as he finally leaves the chair and joins them in their conversation. He is apparently tired of their little argument and wants to stop it before the two men start a real fight in full armour.

"You don't have to pretend I know you don't want me in the team... I'm obviously still not good enough even after I saved the world. You are welcome by the way no need to thank me..." Tony says to hide that he is still hurt by the fact that Iron Man yes but Tony Stark is not recommended. He is a better person now but Fury can’t see it or he just doesn’t want to and he makes his disgust pretty clear.

Steve knows about what happened while he was buried in the ice. It was in the files he read all night. Aliens. The Captain remembers they were called Chitauri. The aliens were coming from a portal above New York and The Avengers stopped them. It was actually why the team was formed in the first place.

Iron Man flew inside the portal with a nuke and blew their base up. He almost died, so Steve is sure that Tony can’t be a bad person when he is willing to sacrifice his life for others. That's also how Thor ended up in the team. He has been added in the team to stop his brother Loki who controlled the Chitauri and caused the whole battle of New York in the first place, all that to get the tesseract which is now lost. Someone stole it and SHIELD still doesn’t know its location.

It was 2 years ago but the fear the aliens caused is still there. People are still in the depth of their minds scared that something similar will happen again. But now the Avengers are ready to strike when someone threatens the Earth.

"And I wonder why? Oh, it's probably because you keep hacking into our system all the time." Fury defends himself. However, it’s just one of the facts why he doesn’t like the billionaire. Nevertheless, SHIELD still needs him.

"I hate secrets and I love to be informed. You should know that by now. Besides, you are a bunch of lying liars who lie. I just want to make sure you're not doing something behind our backs..." Tony throws back and maybe there is some truth to Tony's words, however, Steve is oblivious to that since he is back only a day. This all is too much to take in.

"By the way Cap, I have your suit and shield for you. Little bit improved with upgrades, but still the same patriotic vibe." The brunette says to change the topic and lighten the mood.

"Thanks." That's relieving, Steve was really worried about what he is going to wear but he doesn't have to be anymore. The blue-eyed man is also glad he will have his shield back. He can't imagine fighting with any other weapon.

Suddenly the door flew open: "Greetings! My friend Anthony!" a tall long-haired blond man in an unusual outfit greets. That must be Thor Steve thinks in his mind.

"Hey Goldilocks, you have a rival here, but don't worry you and only you will always get to be called Goldilocks. Even though Cap here is also blonde." Tony says absolutely out of nowhere, but that's actually quite normal for him. Steve finally understands what the warnings meant.

It looks like Thor didn't see Steve when he came in so he turns, looking around the room and then his eyes fall on the blond soldier. The god looks in his direction with a surprised expression and blurts out happily. "Hello! You must be the man out of time who is joining us. My name is Thor Odinson, a pleasure to meet you." The two of them shake hands, Thor's grip is really strong, however, it’s nothing Steve can’t handle.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm looking forward to working with the team." The blue-eyed man says and Thor warmly smiles, this guy looks super friendly to Steve for an immortal god. He is kinda like a puppy, you just have to love him. Steve can see they will get along very well.

Thor and Steve are chatting for a while. The blond learned something about Asgard. From what Thor said he can tell it's a beautiful place. The god also told him more about his brother Loki. They are not brothers by blood, but to Thor, it doesn't matter. They grew with each other, played with each other, fought side by side in battles. He said he still loves Loki like a brother even though he betrayed him uncountable times.

In a way, Steve thinks it's similar to him and Bucky. Whenever they had an argument they always made up at the end of the day and their love never faded just like theirs. The only difference is that they had a soulmate bond and Thor and Loki have a purely brotherly relationship.

The blond soldier misses Bucky so much. The day he fell it felt like his whole world ended. The thought that keeps him going for so long is that he wouldn't want him to stop living his life to the fullest. He would want him to find someone else even though it wasn't possible back in the days after Bucky’s death. It just wasn’t. However, now the blue-eyed man has a second chance and Bucky would want him to make the best of it. He would want him to settle down with this new soulmate that suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

After half an hour another member of the team arrived. It was the Hawkeye guy named Clint Barton. However, Steve couldn't see the red-headed agent anywhere near him. In the file, it was described like they do almost every mission together like they are inseparable. Best friends, always together.

"Hi, guys..." Barton said cheerfully, "Hello Captain, nice to finally meet the great legend. I'm Clint Barton." The archer approaches Steve and they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Barton. I see you already know who I'm." It's so strange Steve thinks everyone knows him before he even introduces himself. Back in his time, they knew him from TV, but he wasn’t as well known as in this decade, now kids learn about him in school and museums and statues are dedicated to him.

"Just call me Clint in private and Hawkeye on the missions." The sharpshooter makes the addressing clear.

"Where is your female company?" Tony interrupted, genuinely surprised. It’s hardly seen them being apart.

"Natasha is on a solo mission for some information. She will join us tomorrow." The whole room heard this information and the director was shocked. He doesn’t know anything about this solo mission Clint is talking about.

"And how is it possible that I don't know about it?" stated Fury, his voice full of confusion and a sign of anger visible in his eyes. He has an intuition of who did this behind his back.

"Agent Coulson has sent her," Clint replies mindlessly. He doesn’t think about the possibility that this could bring Coulson some serious problems.

"Alright, I have to talk to him about doing things behind my back," Fury says calmly, he is sure that this will have a good explanation.

"Now you know what it feels like," Tony blurted, pleased with himself. He always enjoys seeing the director of SHIELD so out of his usual emotionless demeanour.

"Now only Doctor Banner is missing if I count right," Steve says, trying to end the awkward conversation between the two men.

"Right Cap. Now when we have a lot of time to chat, I would like to know about your soulmates. In the team, we all know about each other’s soulmates. Do you have a new one? I heard it's pretty rare to have another one. But I just need to ask." Tony questions boldly; he has no boundaries. It doesn’t even cross his mind that it could be an uncomfortable topic for the star-spangled hero.

"I would rather not talk about it. At least not now." It's not because he is ashamed or something. It's still new to him to have a beautiful girl waiting for him somewhere instead of Bucky. He misses him so much and he is scared that he won’t be able to fully accept his new soulmate, he is scared that he will fuck up this new opportunity and that he will break her heart.

"Come on! Don't be a party pooper! Okay everyone says who their soulmate is! Thor starts." Tony announces with a cheerful smile and director Fury is just watching from afar, he won’t join in this conversation about soulmates.

"I'm honoured to call a beautiful Midgardien woman named Jane Foster my soulmate she is a scientist of Earth." Thor has a soulmate from Earth. That’s something Steve wasn’t expecting from the god. And he is pleasantly surprised because he didn’t know that soulmates can be intergalactic.

"My soulmate is my wife Laura. That’s all you need to know." So Clint is married. Now it’s clear to Steve he and Agent Romanoff aren't soulmates. He had some doubts when he heard about their unseparateness.

"My soulmate is an amazing and brilliant Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, but I still own the company so no funny comments!" Tony says defensively.

"What did I miss?" Came from behind the group of talking people. All of them turned to the source of the sound and they see no other than Bruce Banner.

"Hey, Brucie! Nothing much. We are just talking about soulmates. Tell us yours," Tony answered. Bruce looked confused for a while as to why is he asking about it but then he saw the supersoldier and everything suddenly made sense.

"Oh Captain, nice to meet you. My soulmate is Betty Ross and Natasha Romanoff who is not here as I see." So Agent Romanoff, Dr Banner and some other woman Steve doesn’t know yet. A nice trio like him with Bucky and Y/N would have been. I should not think about it, these thoughts bring painful memories and longing for what could have been if Bucky was still here with him.

"Yes, you are one lucky bastard. Two beautiful soulmates. By the way, she is on a mission if you don't know. Cap, now it's your turn, do you have someone new?" Tony is not one to be easily dismissed when he wants an answer he gets it. Maybe the blond man should tell them and they are a team now and they shouldn’t have secrets towards one another.

"Okay, so as you already know my soulmate was James Buchanan Barnes and yes I have a new one. Her name is Y/N M/N L/N." Steve finally gets it out of his chest.

"Have you met her yet?" Bruce asked, visibly interested but worried that he will make the soldier feel uncomfortable. Absolute opposite from Tony who doesn’t take into accounts the feelings of others.

"No, I don't even know how she looks yet. I still want time to adjust before I meet her. However, I asked Fury if he could find her." Steve answers the question with ease. He feels really comfortable in this group of people, he is sure they will be a good team on missions.

"I think I can say for us all we will support you," Clint said and the rest nodded in approval.

"So now when you all know each other, let's consult what we are here for," stated Fury, his tone a bit sounded tired, this topic is really boring to him. That’s actually why he held back during the discussion. "From now on Captain here will be your new leader. You have a vacation for a week and then you will start with your first mission as a team with a new member. However, be still alerted, if we need your help sooner. That's all for me, see you in a week." Fury ends his speech and turns around heading towards the exit. Probably going to deal with something concerning SHIELD.

"Yeah, I'm going too. Have to work on a project. Come to look at the tower someday. You will live there with the rest of the team after I find a room for you. Can't let you stay at the horrible headquarters at SHIELD," stated Tony, his hand on Steve’s shoulder as he is heading towards the exit as well, the suit is already waiting for him.

"I'll come by. Moreover, I haven't seen the headquarters yet so I can't judge. I’m sure it’s not that bad." Steve states hopefully. Always the optimist.

"Trust Stark, it's awful," Clint added and he seems he really means it. What could be so wrong with the headquarter that everyone is complaining? Steve thinks. Maybe a hard mattress, however, Steve is used to that from his time in the army.

"Okay, guys see you later," Steve says and everyone says their goodbyes and parts their way. The blue-eyed soldier just wants to go to sleep even though it’s not dark yet. The tests from earlier took some toll on him and now he is exhausted.


	5. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up after the procedure and doesn't feel well. She can only hope it is part of the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your name

**Sunday 16th November 2014**

Y/N wakes up and that’s something she didn’t expect. When she has fallen unconscious she thought she is not going to open her eyes ever again, but she was wrong and she is not complaining. Now that she is still alive, she feels different, worse. The girl feels dizzy, but that's probably from the hit to her head, however, she is sure the pain in her chest wasn't there before. She also thinks she has a fever and that's not a good sign. Whatever they did to her had some side effects.

Now that she is orienting herself in what is happening again she looks around and sees that it's dark outside. She must have slept for a long time, it’s unlikely to be the same night as they took her. She was out for a whole day and that doesn’t indicate anything good.

The girl is still attached to the bed. She can't feel anything in her mouth anymore so from that she deduces he took the gag away. There's not the bright light anymore so now she can finally see clearly where she actually is. It's a small place which looks like an operating room and the girl just now realizes that she is not laying on a simple bed but an operating table. There is also a lot of chemical stuff around. It seems to be a laboratory. She sees windows as well, big windows, but sadly there are bars on them.

Y/N is sure nobody is looking for her. It's Sunday and normally she would have a day off. No one in her work is going to notice and she doesn't have anyone else who cares at least a bit about her to check if she is around.

She has to come up with a plan on her own. If she manages to get out the restraints and stand up from the bed, she could find a way to escape. However, the straps are too tight for her to break them. Her muscles hurt like hell. She feels warm sweat all around her body. This is not good whatever this is, she is not going to survive much longer with this rate, the fever is already too high. But despite the fatigue she tries to wagle out of the straps. As she is giving it all her strength suddenly someone comes into the room. It’s the man from before, the man who did this to her.

"My dear child, finally awake. For a while I was worried you might not survive, but you are my little fighter. It took you a whole day to wake up. It seems like the procedure was successful. However, I still don't know what it did to you..." He trailed off at the end, probably lost in his thoughts. Who knows what’s going on in that mind of his, probably nothing good because a normal sane person would never do something like this to another human being.

It’s disgusting the way he talks. It makes the girl shiver. He is probably trying to sound sweet but he is failing it miserably, but it’s better than shouting Y/N thinks. He is scary enough even without shouting.

"A-Are you going to free me n-now?" Y/N hates how her voice is shaking from the fear that consumes her whole body. She knows the man won’t just magically out of nowhere free her but she had to at least try.

"Of course not! I have to find out if you're not going to worsen. If yes then you can go, but if not, you are mine forever." He stated and the girl knew that by freeing her he means being freed by death. She just hopes her already bad state doesn’t worsen because she really doesn’t want to die.

"But-" She wasn't able to complete the sentence before he interrupted her.

"Let's stop with this meaningless conversation. Shall we? I have to ask... how do you feel? And remember I'm not going to let you go until I have what I want." The mad scientist asks and the girl hesitates if she should tell him the truth or not. But he's right, maybe if she cooperates he won’t hurt her and who is she kidding he will find out either way. It’s just a matter if he finds out from her or by himself.

The girl already knows running is not an option at this point. She saw the guards outside the door he used to step into the room and she believes there are a lot more of them around this place. The only solution here left is to get him on her side and not make any troubles, listen and do everything he says exactly how he says and maybe she will find a weak moment, an opportunity to escape.

"Yeah, I feel different..." Y/N starts calmly but the scientist is not satisfied with the simple and unclear answer and so he asks more. However, he appreciates her cooperation. That’s a good start.

"Finally a help from your side. That's how I like it. How exactly different do you feel?" He forms his question more precisely so there is no place for the girl not to give him the exact answer he wants.

"Just different, I can't tell exactly how, but it’s worse. You still didn't tell me what you did to me." She says as truly as possible but she still has to lie a little bit about her condition. The girl can't exactly tell him she feels like a living corpse. However, she is sure he will find out soon, there is still a chance that it belongs to the process of whatever he did to her.

"Ohh, I improved you, I enhanced you. You have now an ability which I yet have to find out what it is. I'm glad you care, it's refreshing to have someone who understands this stuff. I read you are also a doctor..." His mood improved as he talks about the procedure. Thus Y/N continues talking about it: "Mmm, that's right, I'm. But I still don't understand what are you going to do with me when you find what you want?"

"I'll train you into an ultimate weapon. The idiots from SHIELD and their precious Avengers won't stand a chance," He is pleased with himself. His face all triumphal. He has a plan and he is determined to fulfil it.

"But it doesn't seem like I have superpowers." The girl tries to object because she truly doesn’t feel like she can fly or set something on fire. If she could, she would probably be already out of here.

"Don't worry I know it worked. I did the same thing to others before, but they worsened after time. All I have to do is stabilise it." This guy is crazy, now she is sure of it. He killed people before she came and only because he wants some revenge or something.

"By worsening you mean they died I suppose." Y/N asks innocently, she is not sure she wants the confirmation that she is in the room with a cold-blooded killer but it’s too late to take it back. She needs to appear like she is not scared of him even though it’s hard because the truth is she is scared to death.

"You are a smart one. I like it. You're not afraid like the others. Now I know why you have better chances. Not only because you're Captain's soulmate..." Her plan is working. He thinks she is not afraid. Y/N has never thought she is such a good actress.

"Now I'm going to do some tests on you and you're not going to complain." And that’s when Y/N freezes. He is now going to find out that she is in fact not a complete success. However, she is still holding onto the hope that this phase of the process is supposed to be happening. Hope is all she has left.

He holds a syringe and takes a sample of her blood. It stings a little. The girl is praying that he won’t find anything that could put her life in danger. When he has enough blood he walks away to analyse it.

After a while, Y/N hears a voice. It's probably the scientist talking with someone on a phone because the girl can't hear anyone else talking. There is still the possibility he is talking to himself but let's rather hope it's the former.

"I'm sorry sir, the twins failed. I had to let them go." Y/N hears the scientist say. It sounds like it’s his boss on the phone because the confident scientist now sounds scared, his tone is uncertain and wavering.

...

"Yes, the new girl. It looked fine, but there are some complications I yet have to solve."

...

"Yes, sir, I'll inform you about future progress." And silence. The phone call ended. He comes back with a disappointed expression on his face. He knows something is wrong. Some twins before her didn’t survive and now she is next.

"Do you have anaemia? There was nothing about it in your file." He says immediately as he approaches the bed the frightened girl sits on, he is still calm though.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy." Y/N lies even though he has the proof right in his hands. She doesn’t want to admit she feels like her body is falling apart, like the serum didn’t work how it was supposed to. She doesn’t want to give him a reason to kill her.

"The tests are saying otherwise."

"Then they are wrong." She tries to sound confident and on that he roughly grabs her hair and pulls them toward him. Y/n’s head is spinning. He apparently doesn't like her answer.

"NO, THEY ARE NOT! IT MEANS YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER FAILURE! I THOUGHT YOU ARE GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! BOSS WILL BE PISSED AT ME AND ALL THAT IS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"P-Please stop shouting at me." The girl whispers so quietly she thinks he didn't even hear it. New tears start to form in her eyes. He opens the chains, she is free but not for long. He takes her arm and throws her on the cold ground.

"Now you aren't so brave! You two idiots," he screams at the guards, "don't you just stand there and stare! Get her out of here! I don't care what happens to her. She is already dead after all."

"Yes, boss!" Said one of them with a smile. This doesn't look good.

They both come closer to the sick girl and try to grasp her wrists, but she fights. She doesn't want to die knowing she didn't even try to escape. Y/N starts kicking them with her legs, screaming. She manages to hit them with one attempt on a kick and when they are lying on the ground, confused and disoriented, she tries to run away from them. It worked but she didn't get far. They quickly catch up to her and grab her arms. She is not able to move.

"Let me go!" She shouts at them and it is like talking to a brick wall. They remain to do as they were ordered and drag her out of the room.

They step into a hallway and Y/N must admit it's even scarier than in the lab. Lights are flickering. The walls are destroyed and filthy, the corners are filled with a lot of webs with huge spiders on them. She is so scared.

"LET ME GO!!!!" The girl screams so loudly she surprises herself that she had such a power in her voice.

Y/N closes her eyes. Her mind doesn't know what to do, it feels like it's going to explode any minute. She can't focus on anything but on her near death.

Suddenly the guards stop. That's strange. They let go of Y/N's arms. She opens her eyes and she sees them both falling to the ground. They are holding their heads, swaying in pain and screaming in utter horror.

"MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!"

And then their heads explode. Blood is everywhere, on the ground and on the ceiling as well. Y/N can see pieces of their brains splattered on the wall. She is used to seeing this kind of thing as a doctor, but this is too much. She is in shock and starts crying, she doesn't know what just happened.

The scientist runs to the scene. He looks at the headless guards on the floor and then at her. He kneels down and tries to find out what happened. From his face, she can tell he doesn't know either.

"What did you do to them?! Why are they dead?!" He is really upset, his eyes flickering with anger.

"N-Nothing." Y/N is totally shaken, unable to move. She killed two human beings just mere seconds ago. But she has no idea as to how it happened. Her eyes are filled with tears of regret. She has never meant to hurt anyone much less to kill. It couldn't be her. She would never do that.

"You are coming back with me!" He roughly takes Y/N's wrist. In her current state she is not able to do anything in protest, she is still trembling from the past actions.

He drags her back in the lab and locks her there. The girl is free to move around the room, however, that doesn't mean anything right now. Her mind is overwhelmed with images of what just happened. It plays on repeat, over and over.

At the moment she is not thinking about escaping. Y/N is trying to understand how they died. She has done nothing to them to cause their heads to explode. She merely kicked them a little but that's not enough to kill someone.

"Stay here and don't try to escape I have men all around this building!" And Y/N does as he says. She doesn't even dare to move. Tears no longer fall down her cheeks, there are simply no left in her eyes. She has been crying the whole day.

After a while, she falls asleep on the floor from the exhaustion. Nightmares will surely plaque her dreams. Whatever he did to her has really messed her up. It's only a matter of time before something worse happens.


End file.
